<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Breakfast of Champions by Goddess47</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28162551">Breakfast of Champions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess47/pseuds/Goddess47'>Goddess47</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hale Land [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff and Humor, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:33:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>357</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28162551</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess47/pseuds/Goddess47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>For Full Moon Ficlet #411: Fruit</p>
<p>I figured we've had enough mystery for the moment, so I brought some fluff for you!</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hale Land [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846447</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>242</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Full Moon Ficlet Prompt #411: Fruit</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Breakfast of Champions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Full Moon Ficlet #411: Fruit</p>
<p>I figured we've had enough mystery for the moment, so I brought some fluff for you!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In theory, Stiles knew it was good to be home. He had passed out on the plane and only awake enough to briefly acknowledge Peter's welcoming hug. Luckily, Derek had driven one of the SUVs so Peter could cuddle him in the back seat.</p>
<p>Peter had manhandled him into the house, efficiently stripped him and had tucked them both into bed. Stiles felt Peter wrap his arms about him and fell deeply asleep.</p>
<p>Knowing he was safe, he woke slowly. Alone, but he wasn't totally surprised. Peter probably had something that needed to be done. He could see a sliver of bright light around one window. Must be mid-day.</p>
<p>Stiles rooted through his dresser for clean clothes and took a long, hot shower in the en suite. He dropped the wet towel in the basket and made his way to the kitchen.</p>
<p>"Papa!"</p>
<p>"Jamie-bear!" Stiles scooped up his son for mutual hugs. "Papa is so glad to see you!" He twirled the boy in a circle before setting him down. "Papa needs breakfast!" He looked around and wondered who was watching Jamie. Looking out the window, he saw Derek on the veranda.</p>
<p>"Papa silly! It's time for supper, not breakfast!"</p>
<p>"But Papa wants breakfast!" Stiles mock-frowned. </p>
<p>Jamie sighed then laughed. "We have breakfast!" he cheered.</p>
<p>Stiles set Jamie down and went to the refrigerator to grab the makings for an omelet. Eggs and toast would be fast and simple.</p>
<p>"I help!" Jamie claimed. He went to a cupboard and dug into the back of it. He brought out a box and put it on the table.</p>
<p>Stiles glanced at the box and stopped. "Who bought Fruit Loops?"</p>
<p>"Ganpa buy!" Jamie announced proudly. "It's our se'ket!"</p>
<p>"Your secret, eh?" Stiles grinned. "Your Grandpa knows better than that!"</p>
<p>"They good!" Jamie said. </p>
<p>"I'll bet they are," Stiles sighed. "Want some eggs and toast?"</p>
<p>"No! Foot Loops!" Jamie demanded. </p>
<p>"With home-made blueberry jelly..." Stiles tried.</p>
<p>"Foot Loops!"</p>
<p>"Oh, hel- heck," Stiles gave in. He hadn't seen his family in a week. A bowl of Fruit Loops wouldn't hurt them.</p>
<p>Although he would be talking to his dad at some point.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>